Right Side
by Finfangillian
Summary: Harry Dresden has had a very long day.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Dresden." A harsh voice said, "Dresden, can you hear me?" It asked. I'm not entirely sure how I managed it, everything was either numb or hurting, but somehow I must have nodded because the voice kept speaking. "Good. Open your eyes." It commanded. Before I could obey, I started coughing. I coughed so damn hard I fully expected to taste blood any second. There was a weight on my shoulder, holding me steady even though i sat on the ground, and if felt suspiciously hand shaped. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After a good minute and a half coughing fit, and surprisingly no blood, I finally pried my stinging eyes open. Hazy doesn't even begin to cover just how messed up my vision was when I looked around./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Look at me." The voice demanded, it was beginning to attach itself to an incredibly blurry face, attached to an incredibly blurry form crouching next to me. "Focus up, Dresden." They- He, said. Once I had dragged my aching eyes over to the mysterious speaker, my suspicions were confirmed. He had a deep and cold voice, and he was built like a goddamn tank. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Morgan?" I mumbled, a little quieter than I had intended, my throat felt like burning sandpaper caked in lemon juice and salt. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes. Now blink you idiot." Ah, good ol' Morgan. Just the fanatical bastard I wanted to see. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He rose to his full height, almost as tall as me, but nearly twice my weight due to muscle. I blinked about a hundred times in twenty seconds, and after a minute, my vision started to clear up enough that I could see. When I looked up, Morgan looked like he wanted to throttle me, but then again, does he have any other emotions besides angry and annoyed? /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Nice to see you too, Morgan." I coughed again, my mouth tasted like I had tried to eat a mattress from a crack house topped off by twelve different swords. "Anyways," I paused to cough again, and wipe some of the soot away from my mouth. "Why did you save me back there?" I asked. Call me paranoid, but whenever I catch Morgan doing something other than actively hating me, I got suspicious. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Because, Harry," He began, shifting uncomfortably, "you chose the right side this time." I don't know which surprised me more, the fact that he had helped me, or the fact that he used my first name without saying the whole thing. Usually it was either 'Dresden' or 'Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden.' No matter what he called me, he always had a way of making it sound like he was saying 'motherfucker.' A lot of other people have done that, but Morgan was a professional. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Thanks man." I said after a minute. He nodded once in response, and offered me a hand up. I gotta say, this had been a pretty crap day overall, but I'm still alive, and that's really all I can ask for./p 


End file.
